


Noises in the Night

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Savage Land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone, with too many sounds around them, Rogue is comforted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noises in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Savage Land story of the... 90s? I think, when they were close to canon.

They can hear the strange calls of the animals beyond their shelter. They evoke a more primitive time, scraping human nerves raw, reminding them that this Savage Land truly is savage in all forms. She huddles, knees to her chin, arms wrapped around them, wishing for night to end, to let them get moving again toward safety.

He watches her, knows the isolation surrounding her is unnecessary now, and he chooses a new path for them both.

She does jump when he settles behind her, but the fact he is touching her, drawing her to his chest is something the powerless Rogue cannot resist. If Erik finds comfort in the simple act of sheltering her, it does not show...at least not yet.


End file.
